It is proposed to use Laser Raman scattering spectroscopy to obtain the structure and dynamics of the components of living cells: proteins, nucleic acids and lipid membrane components. From the frequencies and intensities of the Raman bands, the average conformation of the backbone of biological macromolecules can be obtained. Low frequency motions involving the coupled motions of very large portions of the polypeptide chain in proteins are directly observable and may be used to study conformation.